Going Under
by fortheloveofstories99
Summary: Bridgette is so excited to finally be on the island.But when she saves one of her teammates from almost drowning,she has alot of work to do.Can they be more than friends?BridgexGeoff
1. Saw You

HEY! So,my first TDI fic. I'm not sure how good it is,but if it stinks tell me!I have better ideas but I just wanted to do a fic on Bridgette cause I look sorta like her and I kinda act like her except I can't surf!!But she's my favorite character so I rally wanted to do something just about her.But I have an idea that might be coming up as another(and better TDI fic.Oh and if you saw the last story it was naruto because I didn't mean it to it was a doc mix-up so I still hope you will read and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN ANY OF THE EPISODES OR CHARACTERS I JUST USED THE SAME CHALLENGES BUT THEY ARENT MINE EITHER.

* * *

Bridgette packed up quickly and got to the assigned boat that would take her to her new home for the next couple of weeks. She ran up the dock, giving her mother a quick hug, not wanting to waste time on goodbye tears. It was a fairly small boat, but none of that mattered. She was going to live out a dream by being on this new show. She smiled as she breathed in the air of a new beginning.

* * *

Geoff smiled and waved like a retiring rock star getting the attention of everyone around him. How could he not have their attention, since they had been crowd-surfing him all the way to the dock since the party ended.

"Here, James, the keys to my party loft." he said, throwing the keys to his gleaming friend.

"Thanks, man." he said.

"PARTY ON!" he said to his adoring crowd from aboard the boat. He smiled as he sat down on the small beach chair he'd brought with him. He laid down to catch some Z's before he was to enter the ultimate party. Total Drama Island. Or, in his words, Total Party 24/7 Island.

* * *

Bridgette stood up and started cleaning her surfboard with a little spit and polish. But mostly spit. She looked up to see the island up ahead. She came closer and closer to hear a man shouting out her name. She saw some people had already arrived so she began waving slightly. As she hoped off the boat, the man spoke to her.

"Hey, it's Bridgette. Welcome. I'm Chris." He said. Bridgette looked around.

"Wow a………..Camp?"

"As I said, welcome."

"Hey everyone!" she greeted finally realizing they expected her to talk.

"Nice board." said a wild looking boy. "Duncan."

"Umm…..well I thought we were going to be on a sandy beach." Bridgette replied. Just then, a guy with a straw hat and a pink shirt came over. Bridgette blushed slightly when she saw him.

"Hey I-I'm Geoff." he slightly stuttered.

"I'm Bridgette." She said.

"Wow you have like…….alot of bags." He said.

"Um……ok?" Bridgette giggled just a little.

"I mean……do you want help carrying them?" he asked.

"Sure." She said. He smiled. "His smile's really awesome." She thought.

* * *

Geoff stumbled a little as he carried the extremely heavy bags. He tried to look strong as he attempted to hide his buckling knees. Bridgette seemed to have no problem carrying her bag. He probably got the heaviest load.

"So.." he said, trying to concentrate on something other than weight "do you like it here so far?"

"Yeah, it seems cool. How about you?" she said.

"Well the beach seems like a sweet deal. Good for parties." He said.

"So, you're a party dude?" she asked.

"Well I kinda have a party well……about every day so…I think." He said. She giggled.

"So…..you think the challenges will be dangerous?" she asked.

"Well, it is our first challenge, how hard could it be?" he replied.


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Cecelia Trybus Grade7B

**Hey everyone, it's me. I'm like...I can't even explain how happy I am at the comments on it so far. And a new even better chapter next!! But...I have some bad news. I was using my laptop to write this new chapter but then when I was halfway through my charger broke so I have to wait about 5-7 days to get a new one. While I could write the other half on my other computer (this one), I don't think it would be as good as the one I already wrote. But don't worry, that means I'll have time to write more so they'll already be ready.(Or something like that...) So keep looking for an update (I'll do it ASAP). And also keep reviewing! Praise or ideas, whatever I'll take them!**

**Keep trucking,**

**insert my username here**

**P.S.SPOILER!! I'll give you a hint to the next chapter since it would have been on today: It'll be the cliff dive, and Bridgette will save Geoff's life(I know big spoiler but it'll be worth reading!! A big surprise will be in that chapter!) **


	3. The Most Challenging Thing

**Ok so my charger got here REALLY fast so I could continue with the second chapter, and my third chapter should probably be out tomorrow! So, I hope you like it and review because I really like it when you do. Soooo…..without me talking your brains of any longer here's…..the rest of the story!**

* * *

"Oh, wow." Bridgette said. "Sooo……guess I'm up first." She said, looking down. Geoff walked up to her.

"Umm…..you know, Bridgette, if your scared.."

"Don't worry I'm fine." She said, giving a scared half smile before leaping down and nailing it. She swam to the shore. "SEE YOU DOWN!!" she yelled.

He looked down. There was no way. He was fine with the cliff but water, why?

"Geoff are you going or not?" Courtney demanded.

"Yeah, dude I just……need to get prepared. You can go, bro." he said to Duncan. He shrugged and jumped without hesitation. As some Bass jumped and others didn't, it came close to his turn. He was sweating from head to toe.

"So dude, what'll it be? Jumpin' or not?" Chris asked. Geoff looked down.

"I-I-I…….."Then he heard Bridgette call from down below.

"You can do it, Geoff! IT'S REALLY NOT THAT HARD!!" she yelled. Geoff closed his eyes as he was about to death dive. He felt himself falling from the cliff then, finally hitting the water. The last thing he saw before going under was a bunch of rope--which meant he at least made it in to the safe zone. But he still couldn't breath.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, guys, he hasn't come up yet. Do you think he's okay?" Bridgette asked nervously.

"She's got a good point," said Sadie "If that was me……I'd run outtta breath."

"Ok, that's it, I'm going in." Bridgette said. Courtney grabbed her arm.

"Bridgette, you could get torn to pieces by those sharks if you go in there!" Courtney said concerned. Bridgette gulped.

"I'll be ok." She said nervously. Courtney widened her eyes. Bridgette jumped in.

"So far, so good." She said. She quickly swam to the ring but felt something brush up against her foot. She tried to ignore it. She went underwater and saw Geoff lying on the bottom. She quickly swam to the bottom picking up his hand and holding his back. She tried her hardest to carry him back to the shore, where she could slightly see her teammates' faces. Then, she reached up a hand and grabbed onto the shore while hoisting Geoff onto the sand.

"Oh my gosh are you guys ok?" Courtney said, still looking at the unconscious Geoff. Bridgette was half underwater with her hands on the shore.

"Yeah, we're……." she was suddenly cut off by being dragged underwater. She could hear the muffled screams of her teammates. She knew some of the Gophers were already on land and saw the whole incident happening. The tugging on her shorts was getting harder and she doubted she could make it out. Just then, the tugging stopped and she saw a shadow swim away. She didn't even stop to scream as she scrambled to get to the surface.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" asked Courtney, holding out her hand.

"Ugh, I think so. The shark that grabbed me swam off. I have like, no clue why." She said.

"Look." said Gwen, pointing to Justin, who was riding on the sharks.

"Ooook?" said Bridgette. "But, wait, where's Geoff?" she asked. Some off the campers who were watching her stepped back to reveal Izzy, Lashawna, and Trent looking over at an obviously unconscious Geoff.

"Ohmygosh!! Thisisjustlikethetimemyunclegothitintheheadwithapiano!!" Izzy said. No one paid any mind to her.

"Yeah, he's out cold, man." said Trent. Bridgette ran up and held Geoff's head.

"Ok, everyone calm down. Does anyone know CPR?" she asked, looking around. No one responded.

"Anyone?" she asked. Still, no one responded, only looked worried at her.

"Ok, so, I guess it's up to me." she said, a little embarrassed. She looked around at everyone one more time before taking a deep breath and blowing into Geoff's mouth. She kept blowing even after she was out of breath, for a reason she didn't even know herself. She let go as soon as she remembered what she was doing in the first place. She put her ear to his chest to hear a steady heartbeat. She took one last big breath and once again touched his lips. She kept breathing until her coughed up water right into her mouth.

She withdrew quickly and sputtered out the water on his chest. She heard a slight "Ew" from everyone as while as Heather saying "Oh, this is too good." Then Geoff coughed up water on his own chest and looked around.

* * *

"What the….." then, looking at the cliff, he realized what had just happened and blushed, especially when he saw the person who he knew saved him. Everyone around him clapped, then some of them came over and congratulated Bridgette for her bravery.

Even though he already knew what had happened, his teammates were still telling him the story of how Bridgette saved his life. Man, he felt embarrassed that his teammates knew his weakness. Later, it turned out that they had to build a hot tub forf the rest of the challenge, which they ended up losing. But even as he was helping build it, Geoff still wondered if Bridgette was embarrassed by the CPR incident one of his teammates had informed him on. He was told he coughed water into her mouth, which didn't make him fell all that much better.

But he still wondered if she was embarrassed. But why would she be? "It's not like she likes me." he thought, sort of sadly, as he ate his marshmallow by the fire. But he shook it off and went to join the roasting party his teammates were having as a sort of toast to Bridgette.

"Oh well," he thought "tomorrow's another day."

**So, there you have it. Sorry if it was sort of depressing but my hermit crab just died...so I guess I'm sort of sad. But it will get happier next chapter! Thanks for sticking with me!**


	4. And We All Just Keep Going

**Ok so I love all you people who reveiw, and I'd like to give a special thanks to TearWorkshop and cartoonfire for commenting on ALL the chapters(excluding the notice but thanks TEarWorkshop for commenting on that also)! But thank you ALL and keep commenting even if I only get one comment per a chapter I'm still gonna update as long as they keep coming! Also, I've been wondering if my characters are well...in character. So tell me if they are or aren't, or if overall how I could improve! Thank you all for making this story awesome to write! Ya'll make me smile!**

* * *

Bridgette woke up in her bunk bed, looking outside the window to see yet another sunny day."I wonder what Chris would do if it rained?" she wondered. After getting ready she followed all her teammates to the mess hall.

"Alright, campers, time for your morning footrace!" Chris exclaimed.

"He's GOT to be kidding." she heard Gwen say.

"I'm not so sure." Bridgette said. But it turns out he was, as they all had to run three miles.

"Oh...my gosh." she said as she made it in, surveying the scraps she had on her legs, as a result of tripping. No one ever said she was coordinated. She came in about 7th place, but she considered that good compared to her running time she had at school.

"Yes!"exclaimed Heather as she arrived first "We won!"

"Holddd it!"said Chris "I never said THAT was the challenge."

"Are you serious??"Bridgette said.

"Completely! But, since I did make you run all that way, how about some grub?" Chris said, as he pulled a rope revealing the numerous food items that looked completely...well, edible. All the campers just stared at it for a minute before running over and stuffing their faces.

"Wow, man, this is awesome!" Trent said.

"Thanks, dude." Chris said with what looked to Bridgette like an evil smile. But she ignored it and bit into a big apple.

* * *

"Oh my gosh is he kidding us?" Geoff heard campers say as they walked to the beach, unbelieving the cruel task Chris had set up. Some kind of awake-a-thon. Geoff wouldn't say it, but he was actually looking forward to it. He wanted to test his party-going. This was, in fact, kind of like his parties. Stuff your face then party til you drop. He once stayed up 2 1/2 days in a row and wasn't even phased.

Chris led them to the beach, where the rest of it would take place.

"Okay, campers, begin!" Chris said.

Geoff decided to take a seat by the edge of the beach, which brought back the memories of yesterday. He shook them off as he turned around to find that Bridgette was only a short distance away. They hadn't spoken since yesterday. He sighed.

14 HOURS LATER

Geoff looked at the master clock. It was 12:00, he assumed. And he still felt like he just woke up. He looked back to see that some of the other campers had already hit it off, like Trent and Gwen. He looked back at where Bridgette was, and saw she wasn't there anymore. He returned his head to his knees, looking out.

"I think the waves are like, so relaxing, don't you?" said Bridgette, who had sat down next to him while he was looking back. He jumped a little, and she giggled."Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya."she said.

"I wasn't scared, just... surprised." he said.

"Okay,okay I was just kidding."Bridgette responded. There was a short pause. Geoff decided he needed to spill the truth, no matter how obvious. He hoped she wouldn't laugh.

"I can't swim."he said, still looking out. Bridgette turned to him.

"Yeah, it's a little obvious."she said, smiling."Why did you jump, then?"she asked.

"Well...I didn't want to let the team down."he said. Which was half of the truth.

"Wow that's like, really brave, Geoff."she said. He looked at her.

"Not as brave as you swimming in the shark water."he said.

"Yeah but the only reason I got out was because of Justin."she said.

"No way. You're like, a total hero."he said. She smiled. Geoff looked at her. Her hair blew along with the beach wind and shined in the moonlight.

"So about your swimming.."she said, looking out.

"What about it?"he asked, blushing.

"Well, I was thinking maybe...I could teach you...if that's cool."

"Yeah, sure that'd be awesome."he said."Can we just not...like, tell anyone?"he asked.

"Sure I totally understand."she said.

"But when would we like...do it?"he asked.

"Every night after the challenges. Except for this one."

"Ok, like, that's so cool of you."he said "But why do you wanna help me?"She blushed a little.

"Well I-I just thought like since we're friends and all..."

"Oh, that's cool."he said, sighing to himself.

"Yeah, friends."he said. There was a short pause. "So, think you can stay up?"he asked.

"Well, I've never actually done an all-nighter. You?"

"Well, I did pull a two and a half nighter. But that was awhile ago, so I guess...I probably got...better."he finished. "So I guess you'll be asleep before I am."he said, not meaning that as an insult.

"Is that a challenge?"she said, smiling and putting her hands on her hips.

"W-well I didn't m-mean..."

"I accept."she said. He finally settled down.

"Alright, you're like, so on!"he said. So they spent the rest of two days talking and laughing until they both feel asleep on the third day.

* * *

**I know it wasn't the most exciting chapter, but the next one will be really awesome! Promise!**


	5. Like,Wow

**Hey everyone! Lots of info today! So, first and most important, a new TDI is out tonight for all us Americans! And if ya'll haven't looked online yet, I'm sure you'll wonder who gets off. I do to! So I hope you watch it! Andd, a new eepisode means another new chapter for my story. the end of my story will be at this last episode, but if ya'll really like it, I might add an epiloge. And also, I'm thinking of updating my summary so more people will read! If you have any ideas, please tell me! Also, I've established that I'll get a new chapter out everyday. And also, since some of the chapters might have been predictable, I'm putting something totally unexpected in this one! Also, thank you to all the people who are concerned about my hermit crab! but it's ok, I have another. Sorry if I just wasted your time, so enjoy!**

* * *

Bridgette was sleeping soundly on the beachfront where she fell asleep last night. The tide got higher and washed seawater into her open mouth and nose. She immediately opened her eyes and sputtered the water out of her mouth. She tried sitting up but something was holding her down by her hair. She looked back to see that Geoff's head was resting on the back of her ponytail. She carefully grabbed it out, not waking him, and sat up.

She looked around to see that most of the campers were already awake. She turned back around to look at Geoff. His straw hat was covering his face and he was lying on his back snoring a little. She smiled. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and looked at Bridgette who pretended she hadn't been watching him.

"Wow, is it already morning?" he asked.

"Yeah, almost everyone is up." said Bridgette, now looking at him. Geoff sat up. Neither one of them even remembered the contest they had the night before.

"So, how long did you stay up for?" Bridgette asked, breaking the silence.

"Honestly, I was so tired I just blacked out." he said.

"Yeah, seriously." Bridgette said smiling. As Chris called them to the mess hall a few minutes later, he announced to winner, who happened to be Gwen. Bridgette ran over to her. The two had become pretty good friends ever since the first challenge.

"Hey great job!" she said.

"Thank…"was all she could get out before falling into her own breakfast gruel stuff. Bridgette decided to leave her alone. She was probably suffering.

* * *

When they got in the room for the dodge ball tournament, even Geoff could sense the doom hanging in the room. They all walking in like they were attending a funeral. Geoff took a seat on the back bleacher. Bridgette came and sat beside him. As you can guess, he blushed. As Chris explained the rules they began talking.

"Ugh, I hate dodge ball." Bridgette sighed, slapping a hand on her head.

"Like, why? It's like a classic." Geoff said.

"Like classic injury to me. When I used to go to school, all the boys in my grade threw the balls so hard that the school ended up banning it. The one time I played I was sent to the hospital." she shuddered. "So I never really had any experience." she sighed.

"Hey, like don't worry……….I'm pretty sure the people here won't throw nearly as hard." he said. His words comforted her in a weird way. But MAN, he was wrong.

* * *

As the other contestants were being knocked back and forth, (mostly his team) Geoff wondered if he'd even make it out alive. But, the injuries weren't that serious that some of the campers had already endured, except maybe for Cody's incident when he took a hit for Gwen. He wondered if he should do that for Bridgette. Speaking of her…..

Geoff looked back. She could actually dodge pretty well, but her aim was off. Not that she was as bad as some of the others, but he thought those people should get a chance, and that's why Harold was in the course with them. He focused his attention back to the game. He dodged numerous balls and checked back at Bridgette sometimes.

Then came Owen.

"Oh no." he thought. And, sure enough, a second later he found himself lying on the ground from where he was hit in the face, which Chris called an instant replay for. Bridgette looked over worried to see if he was ok, but then turned back to the game. He sat on the bench, cheering the rest of the team on. Then someone caught a ball and called him in. He got up, preparing to dodge the murder ball of Owen. A few of them whizzed past his head and, thankfully, past Bridgette. Then came a wicked fast ball. It almost hit him right in the head, but hit his hat off instead.

He turned around to see what had happened to his hat, but instead Geoff saw Bridgette get nailed in the face. Hard. She fell straight down. At this point Geoff didn't even care if he got hit or not. He and all the other Bass gathered around. Geoff picked up her head as Courtney called a time-out.

"Bridgette! Can you hear me? Are you ok?" he asked, with a very worried expression. Courtney waved her hand in front of Bridgette's face. Geoff could see her nose was bleeding pretty badly. She suddenly opened her eyes.

"Bridgette! Thank gosh your ok!" Courtney exclaimed. Bridgette looked around.

"Um, hey, can anyone tell me WHERE I am?" she said, confused. Courtney narrowed her eyes, then opened them insanely big.

"D-d-do you know your n-name?" she stuttered. Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"Umm, name?" she asked, confused. Courtney stood there speechless, leaving the rest of us to wonder.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Chris asked looking mad. "I've got a show to run, you know!" The Gophers were very curious by now, so they headed over and formed a circle around Bridgette.

"Can someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?" asked Chris.

"Can't you all see? SHE'S GOT AMNESIA!!" Courtney practically screamed. Everyone gasped. "This is just great. We're down by two and one of our teammates can't even remember her NAME!" Courtney said.

"Wow, this is good!" said Chris. Geoff turned to Bridgette, still holding her head.

"Bridgette, do you remember me?" Geoff asked nervously.

"Yeah, duh!" she said. He sighed, relieved. "You're the guy who's holding my head." He looked at her, terrified. "Hey, do I like you?" she asked. He looked at her and blushed.

"W-well, we're friends." he said.

"Wow, I pick good friends." she said, smiling. And without warning, she leaned up and started kissing him all over on the cheeks. Everyone stopped and stared. Once she finally broke free, Geoff was speechless. Everyone around was at loss for words, so they just got back to throwing the balls. Even though Geoff was in, he still stayed speechless with Bridgette on the bleachers. He couldn't believe what had just happened. As he watched the rest of the tournament which they had won, he still couldn't believe everything.

LATER AT THE BEACH

Geoff looked out to the water from the safe shore of the beach. He looked at his watch. It was pretty late. "What should I expect?" he thought. "How could she remember their lesson when she couldn't even remember her name?" "I'm hoping for a miracle." He got up and decided to walk back to the cabin. He looked up, and there she was. Standing with her wetsuit on holding her surfboard with the wind in her hair.

"What? H-how did? What?" he said. Bridgette just smiled.

* * *

"Yes," said Bridgette, knowing what Geoff was getting at. "I have my memory back. Thankfully it just took one whack in the head by Sadie." she said, rubbing her head and smiling. "Ok, should we like, start?" she asked. All he did was nod.

* * *

Geoff looked once at the blown up pink things in Bridgette's hand to know what was up.

"Um, like, I'm not wearing those, right?" said Geoff.

"Sorry, but wrong. Listen, you need to learn how to swim and after I watched the incident, this will be the first step." she said, holding the floaties in one hand. A few minutes later they were in the water, the pink floaties securely around his arms.

"These aren't gonna like……break, right?" he said, looking at the deep water he was in. Bridgette sat up on her surfboard and smiled.

"Don't worry, I borrowed them from Chef. If they keep him afloat, they'll work for anyone. Ok, so now I'm going to teach you some basic swimming methods." Then she had him grab on her board and kick it forward for a little. Then she taught him basic things, like floating and the dog paddle. After an hour, she had him sit on her surfboard.

"You've been doing, like really good, so I'm gonna graduate you to only one floatie." She said, giggling a little. She grabbed the right floatie off his arm. He looked down.

"Are you sure that I'll float?" he said, widening his eyes.

"Positive." She said. She smiled and gave him a little push. He looked back at her once before going in. He suddenly forgot all about the techniques and started to go under. He closed his eyes, and then remembered to kick his legs. He kicked them like crazy until in a matter of seconds he was back at the surface. Bridgette clapped.

"You did it!" she smiled. Geoff looked around and then started swimming around.

"I-I did.." he said, beginning to smile.

"Geoff, you are awesome!" Bridgette said. "Okay," she said challengingly "time to see if you can swim." So for the next couple of hours they practiced until he could swim like he had been doing it forever. With no floaties.

* * *

Geoff and she sat quietly on her surfboard, feet in the water.

"I still can't believe I actually……swam, man." He said. Bridgette looked at him.

"I'm sorry I made you wear those floaties.." Bridgette said, looking at him.

"No way!" he said. "You're an awesome teacher." He said. She blushed.

"R-really?" she asked.

"Yeah, man. I-I wouldn't want anyone else to teach me." He said. Bridgette looked at him and blushed. They paddled to the shore on the surfboard and sat down.

"So you don't remember anything from when you had amnesia?" Geoff asked. Bridgette blushed remembering the things Courtney told her that she did.

"Um, nope, not a thing." She said. She looked at him. "Geoff, I-I just wanted to say that I didn't know what I was doing when I had it. So I'm like sorry if like, anything happened." She said.

"Oh, well it's like, cool." He said.

"So, are you still afraid of water?" she asked, smiling.

"I-I wasn't……I just couldn't….." he gave up, also smiling "No." Bridgette smiled.

"Well, I guess I should go. It's getting late and dark." She said. She looked at him. "You coming?" she said.

"Yeah, sure." He said. And they both walked back to their cabins. Together.

**Ok, so, I hope it was kind of unpredictable. And, I just wanted to say the dodgeball thing that Bridgette mentioned, is a reality except I didn't go to the hospital but they did practically ban the boys from playing. but we don't play it that often because of the hard throwing. Sorry if you don't care, I jst wanted to share. So comment and rock on!**


	6. Fun and Guilt,But Mostly Guilt

**Alright, so I hoped you watched TDI last night. But now I'm VERY confused at Bridgette's character. I mean, she can be like rEALLY unpredictable. So i tried making her a bit more humourous and also a bit more mean (because last night, she seemed rEALLY mad when Harold threw the paddles in the fire) so I tried tweaking her a bit, and also made Geoff a bit more airheaded. Also, thanks to ALL of you who commented. I was so worried because I was sitting with my laptop like, al last night (I was bored) and NO ONE was commenting so I got scared that it stunk. Also, you might have noticed my new fic. Please comment on it if you can or just read it! thank ya'll!**

* * *

It was early in the morning when Bridgette heard the crashing waves outside of her window. She put on her wetsuit and decided to go out for a surf. She grabbed her board and prepared to head out.

"Where are you going this early?" she heard Courtney say.

"Um, surfing?" Bridgette said.

"Well hurry back, you don't wanna be late for the challenge." She said.

"Don't worry I'll be back in time." She said.

"Ok, have fun." Said Courtney sleepily. Bridgette walked out the door and stood. Then she stepped backwards back into the cabin.

"Um, Courtney?" she said.

"What?" said Courtney, propping herself up with her elbows.

"Well, do you…………wanna……come?" she asked, smiling nervously. Courtney looked taken aback.

"You want me to come?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Why not?" Bridgette smiled. Courtney smiled back and went to the outhouse to change.

* * *

If there was ever a good time to be woken up by a spider crawling on your face, it would be now. Geoff awoke to this and held in his scream for one reason. He saw Bridgette out of the screen window. He covered his mouth so nothing would leak out. He quickly brushed it off, then went to his screen window. He saw her and Courtney walk out towards the beach in their bathing suits. It was still really early.

He knew it was wrong to spy, but something inside him was urging him to. So, quietly, he tried slipping out the door.

"Hey, what are you doing?" said a voice beside him. He nearly jumped when he saw Duncan standing there.

"I-I was just looking at the beautiful….uh….door! Yeah!" he said, hoping he would buy it.

"Yeah, right, looks more like your spying on Blondie over there." He said. "Count me in." he said. Geoff stared at him for a minute. "Okay, I'm in it to see if anything embarrassing happens to Princess." He admitted sighing.

"But if you rat me out," he said holding a finger up to Geoff "I can personally guarantee a super flag pole wedgie is in your future." He finished.

"Oh, don't worry, bro, it's all good." He said, giving Duncan a knuckle touch.

* * *

Bridgette sat out on her surfboard with Courtney.

"I still can't believe you know how to surf!" said Bridgette, looking at Courtney.

"There's a lot of things about me that no one knows." said Courtney. She turned to Bridgette. "Do you think I'm bossy?" she said suddenly.

"Um, well I think that well maybe like…." She was cut off when a giant wave came behind them. "HOLD ON!!" said Bridgette as she started paddling. Then she stood up and felt Courtney clinging to her.

"I'VE NEVER RODE A WAVE THIS BIG!!" she screamed.

"Don't worry, I'm a pro!" Bridgette said, but she wasn't sure if Courtney could hear her over her screams. They got tossed and turned by the waves until they flew up and crashed softly (if you can crash softly) on the sand. Bridgette felt like she was eating a sand sandwich. She spit it all out on the beach.

"Wipeout!" she said. Courtney sat up.

"Mrph durp depmruppp!" she said with all of the sand in her mouth. Bridgette rolled over laughing. "Mu mruink mfats muffy?" she asked. Bridgette thought she knew what she meant by the way her eyes were narrowed. She started to laugh and run all the way to the cabin where she locked all of the doors and windows. She laughed evilly.

* * *

Geoff sat down on the stairs of the stage where the talent show would be. Somehow, something was nagging him in the back of the head. He wanted to tell Bridgette what he had done, but he also didn't. Duncan sat down next to him.

"Still feeling bad about this morning?" he asked.

"Dude, I dunno what's wrong with me. Half of me wants to tell, and like, the other half doesn't man." He looked at Duncan with wide eyes. "Dude am I going INSANE?" Duncan looked at him funny.

"Dude, you're feeling guilty." he said. "Ever heard of it?"

"Uh, what?" he asked, confused.

"It's when you feel really bad about something you did." He said.

"Oh, that must be it!" he said. "I guess I am feeling a little guilty.." he said.

"Oh, get over it. What she doesn't know won't hurt her." He said. Geoff smiled.

"You know man, you're right!" he said. "Thanks!"

* * *

After watching some of the well, akward talents of her fellow teammates, it was her turn.

"Oh, me next!" she said as she stood on her hands.

"Bridgette, that would be cute if you were a monkey or something, but I don't think it'll make the cut." Courtney said. Bridgette frowned as she sat on the stage.

"I-I thought it was pretty good." Said Geoff. Bridgette looked up.

"Thanks." she smiled.

"Can you really do it for twenty minutes though?" he asked.

"Yeah man, that's virtually impossible." DJ added.

"Ok, guys, wanna bet?" she said cunningly.

"I'll take a piece of that." Duncan said. So they all added various things and money in a pile and began to watch as she stood on her hands. She started walking forward.

"I've so got this." she thought. Just then, her foot was caught in a rope. She fell foreward and landed on her head then back. Goeff ran over. But before he could say anything, they heard a terrible crashing sound to see Courtney's shoes peeking out from under the stage light that had crashed.

Bridgette put her hands on the light. "She was so young!" she sried, leaning on the lights along with DJ. Courtney was crying with them. Everyone turned to look at her. Bridgette screamed, then cried. "I'm sorry I looked you out of the cabin, spirit!" she cried, thinking it was her ghost.

"Spirit? The only one you killed is my……my……VOILIN!!" she sobbed. Bridgette raised her eyebrow then picked up the fallen light to reveal she hadn't crushed he friend, but her violin. Courtney picked it up lovingly and sobbed.

"I-it's ok! Maybe I can…." and she tried to fix it but only made it worse. Courtney sobbed.

* * *

Geoff watched as Bridgette sat very nervously eating chips and then throwing them at Heather who had probably said something insulting. Goeff wanted to go over there, but something was holding him back. When he finally got the courage to go up there, it was ytime for her to go up.

"Are you…..like….ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I think." she said, smiling weakly. Geoff watched as she went out there. She stood on her hands only a few seconds before spiiting out all kinds of goo all over. One almost hit him, but he dodged it quickly. She came back in just as Geoff was about to go out. He jumped right on his board and broke it.

"Woah, bummer."

* * *

Bridgette sat at the dock wondering where Geoff was.

"I hope I didn't scare him with my……barf." She thought. She shook it off. He wasn't like that. It also wasn't like him to forget things. She decided to go to his cabin to see what was up. She knocked on the door. Duncan answered.

"What do you want, Blondie?" he asked. She put her hands on her hips.

"Where's Geoff?" she asked. Duncan looked worried for a minute.

"Um, gimme a sec." he said beore slamming the door in her face. She frowned. A minute later a hand pushed Geoff out the door.

"Where were you?" she asked. "Did you forget?"

"N-no. I just had to—to clean the uuhhhh…..door." he said. She raised her eyebrow then giggled.

"Ok, so ready to go?" she asked. He nodded. Bridgette thought he was acting a bit funny, but shook it off. "Sometimes he's just like that." She thought.

* * *

"Why do we have to go under?" Geoff said, protesting over the fact he had to learn how to swim under the water to.

"You'll never be able to get over your fear if you never go under." She said. He siged. "Ok, so first you'll need to learn how to blow out underwater." Geoff looked confused. "Ok, blow out your nose and don't stop until I say so." She said. Geoff began blowing out. Suddenly, he found his face underwater. But he kept blowing. He heard muffled words. But he kept blowing. Soon, his head wasd rising out of the water as Bridgette practically yelled at him to stop.

"Ok, now to learn how to actually swim." Bridgette said. Geoff hung on the surfboard.

"No way." He said.

"Here, I'll swim with you." She said, holdingh his back and stomach.

* * *

After swimming together for a bit, they sat on the shore.

"You actually did pretty good." Said Bridgette. "Maybe next time you can swim without me." She smiled. After a short pause Geoff spoke.

"Hey Bridgette,"

"Yeah?"

"Well, today.." he was cut off from a screamcoming from the girl's cabin.

"Oh man what now?" she said squinting her eyes. "Sorry, Geoff, can it wait? I gotta go." And with that she got up and started walking. "Tell me tommorow, kay?" she said waving. He waved back and sighed then walked back to his cabin.

LATERR………

Geo tossed and turned in his bunk. "Gotta…….tell…" Then he sat up straight in his bed, eyes wide opened, hands in front, and started to walk out. Then something stopped him with it's hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Gotta go…….gotta tell." He said.

"Oh, great, a walker." He sighed. "Time for something I learned in Juvie." He said, sitting Geoff down on the bed and holding up a watch on a chain. "Ok, now, you are feeling sleepy……"

**OK, so I knwit wasn't the most interesting chapter, but the next one will be the longest and most suspenseful chapter (I hope) so it might take me more than a day to finish but I'll do my best. Especially if I get some excellent comments.:) So please comment and wait til next chapter!**


	7. Well, I Never Said You Can't

**So, first off I'm sorry for not updating sooner! As you know, I'm currently working on two other fics, and I've ben busy reading my summer reading list for school. I'm almost done, but then I have to write a stinkin' essay! Aqnd also, I'm kind of down that the same people have been reviewing (NOT THAT I DON'T LOVE THAT!!) but I just want more people to read it so I was wondering if anyone has a good idea for a new summary? If so, tell me. Thanks!**

* * *

Bridgette walked down the path with her teammates. She looked around at the woods.

"Just be thankful it isn't dark, Bridge." She said to herself. She looked around at her teammates, whom she had been getting even closer to lately. Courtney walked right beside her. She and Courtney had become great friends ever since the shark attack. Not that she didn't get a little bossy at times, though. Then there was her closest guy friend on the island. Geoff. It seemed he was always there. She stared at him. There was a feeling she got when she was around him, something that kept tugging at the back of her mind, knowing it should be more, even though she just wanted to be friends. She sighed.

"Hey, Geoff," she asked "what did you want to tell me last night?" she asked, hoping it might help. His eyes suddenly swirled as if he was in a trance.

"I just wanted to say how much I love doors." He said, then his eyes stopped swirling.

"Ok, then." She said, looking down. Well, that was useless.

* * *

Geoff wondered what had just happened. He tried saying something, then his mind just blew.

"Probably because I'm just chicken." He thought. They walked a little further until they came to a pretty wide clearing.

"Well, this looks pretty good." Said Duncan, throwing down his things.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

Bridgette fidgeted around in her sleeping bag. For some reason, she couldn't get to sleep. She walked outside deciding that maybe looking at the fire could put her down. As she crouched down below the tent, she was surprised to see, who else, Geoff,sitting on a log gazing into the fire.

"So, you can't sleep either?" she asked. He looked up, surprised.

"Something's just bugging me but I have like, no clue why." He said. She took at seat beside him.

"What do you do when you can't sleep?" she asked.

"Um, usually I walk around till I fall over." He said. She giggled.

"Well, wanna walk then?" she asked.

"Uh, um, like, sure." He said. He stood up, and they both started to walk.

* * *

They had been walking for awhile now, but Geoff still didn't feel tired. That something just wouldn't go away. He didn't know what it was, it was washed away from memory. They had been talking about this island for the longest time, and what they'd do if they one.

"You know, I think that this….has been really fun. Mostly because.." before she could let it out, she tripped over a rock that just happened to hit him in the head. He fell on the ground.

"Geoff!" she said rushing over as she realized what had happened. She bent down.

"Are you ok?" she asked, holding her hand out. Just then, everything came back to him. The spying, Duncan, everything just needed to come out.

"I spied on you at the beach yesterday!!" he said, the words spilling from his mouth.\. She withdrew her hand.

"What?" she said.

"I well, um.."

"You…..spied?!" she said, turning her hands into fists. "I thought……I could trust you." She said, somewhat sadly. Then she ran off.

"Wait…..I…." he said, holding out his hand. Then he took it back and looked down

Geoff sat on a log and put his hands on his face. A few tears escaped his eyes.

* * *

Bridgette ran all the way back to camp, tears in her eyes. She sat herself down on the log by the fire.

"I don't even know why I'm so upset." She said. "I guess…" she cried. She probably just ruined everything. She stood up and started to walk around until she slipped on an ember from the fire. She watched as it burned the tent. Everyone looked up.

"Bridgette?! What did you…." Courtney stopped as she looked down at her crying friend. "What…….ok, everyone, go back to sleep." She said softly. Everyone looked at her. "TO SLEEP!" she said, pointing. They all leapt back into their bunks. Courtney offered her hand as Bridgette took it and stood up.

"Let's walk." Courtney said, putting her hand around her.

* * *

Geoff sat on the log, crying. Although, you couldn't tell because of all the rain. It was sad, like his mood.

"I just wanted to…" he was stopped when he saw a figure coming through the bush. It sat down beside him. He knew it was Bridgette. He looked away as she took a deep breath. Here comes the worst.

"Geoff, I'm sorry I ran." she said. He looked over at her. "I just…….well, I think it was like, really brave of you to….admit." She said.

"I…..Bridgette, I'm sorry I….." She looked at him.

"I have a secret I've…..been wanting to tell." She said. He turned to her completely and looked at her. Suddenly, she opened her eyes wide.

"Oh my gosh…..WHAT IS THAT??" she screamed, pointing to the ten- foot shadow walking in back of Geoff. He turned around. Geoff screamed then took off, but came back to grab her wrist. They ran fast through the trees and thicket until they reached back to the camp. They sat down by the fire, breathing heavily. Bridgette looked at him.

"Geoff, you-you saved me from….." she stopped and just looked at him, eyes shining. She leaned towards him, then collapsed into a hug. Geoff sat there, shocked, until she let go. They stared at each other for a moment. The rest of the night they stayed up talking and yawning until they finally fell asleep on the log, still sitting, her head on his shoulder.

**Ok, so it wasn't as dramatic as I promised before but the last chapter will probably be the biggest. so, please reveiw and tell me what you think!**


End file.
